killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sporemageddon
Sporemageddon is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the fortieth episode of the series. The episode aired on September 21, 2018 on Syfy and Space. Aneela brings Johnny and D'av into the Greenspace to defeat the Lady. Summary Dutch is back the green, and Aneela is out of it. Johnny and D'av aren't exactly elated over this turn of events, considering how Aneela's tried to kill them so many times in the past. She's here to help bring D'avin (and just D'avin) back into the green to save Dutch. Aneela needs a ship to get back into the green, which really is just a repository for all the combined memories of everyone who ever was greened. Turin has a hard time saying no to the sweet-talking, knife-wielding Aneela. But he's going to try: he wants her dead, or under arrest. But mostly dead. D'avin gets Turin to stand down. He gives him the spore weapon, and tells him that if Aneela breaks ranks inside the green, he's to detonate the bomb, and kill them all. As Aneela and D'av are prepping for their incursion into the green, Aneela voices her reasoning behind taking just the one Jaqobis: he's got that repulsion power, remember? For some reason, when the green was in his system, it changed his brain composition for ever. And now he's like, super green resistant. Of course, that resistance needs some coaxing, so Aneela sticks a serum in D'av's brainstem. And so, they're in the green. Of course, Johnny forced himself into the plasma pool — he won't sit this one out! Aneela rendezvouses with Dutch, who shows her a red box she found. Inside? An apple. On Westerley, some kind of virus is spreading across the city's destitute. It's also affecting Pree, who's been experiencing symptoms ever since returning from the Hullen-occupied RAC Cruiser. And then, one of the infected goes into a coma. When Turin hears of the news, he puts all of Westerly under quarantine. Back in the green, the Lady, in the guise of Delle Seyah Kendry, makes Aneela an offer: everyone can get what they want, so long as they don't destroy the green. The Lady is just a memory, she can't make it on the outside... yet. The cost for this deal? The Lady doesn't destroy everything and everyone. D'avin finds Dutch, and together they team up to retrieve Johnny. The Lady's been trying to work her way into Johnny's heart by wearing Pawter's dead skin. The other Killjoys get him out of this heartrending moment. To acquire supplies necessary for the quarantine, Turin has called up his Qreshi contact. Meanwhile, in the green, the Killjoys are getting shot at. They need guns. And how are they gonna get those? Why, return to a memory of stealing guns on the RAC Cruiser. Back on the armada, the member of the Nine tells Turin his real intentions regarding Westerley: blow it up. It's the perfect plan: they can justify the destruction of that poor, destitute community with the alibi that they're doing it to preserve the universe. Turin's not about it, but his other idea is not much better: use the spore to kill the green. On Westerley, Zeph thinks she may have concocted a cure for the virus, but plans to test it on herself first. Pree doesn't let her: they need a doctor there. So he offers up his own arm. After trading gun fire for a good ten or so minutes with some unfriendlies in the forest, D'av finally has enough. And he summons his awesome green-repulsion power to make them disappear. This gives the Lady the spooks. Sensing imminent doom, the Lady makes one last ditch effort to get Aneela back on her side: offering her... her family. Zeph's antiviral worked, except it's also robbed everyone who took it of their memory. Worse yet, Zeph herself starts to lose her memory. Johnny and D'av come upon the Lady's inner lair, and find her, in Yardeen form, choking D'avin. Looks like Aneela took the bait, and gave up D'av to the Lady in exchange for Delle Seyah and Jaq. But it is just part of Aneela's plan to defeat the Lady once and for all. Aneela gave Dutch just enough time away from the Lady to throw the spore into the green pool, and initiate the destruction of the green. The Lady is not happy about that. So she and Aneela do battle. The Killjoys make it out of the crumbling lair alive, and reconnect with Aneela. But it's not really her: the Lady knocked Aneela out, and then took her skin. And just when the Killjoys think they've gotten out of the green unscathed, the Lady thrusts her arm from inside. It's not over yet. And then, we're in some strange alternative universe in which Dutch and Johnny are an item... Jaq is a fugitive... D'av is his bounty hunter... And the Lady is out, and has taken the form of a little girl. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Mayko Nguyen as The Lady (using the appearance of Delle Seyah Kendry) * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Thom Allison as Pree * Gavin Fox as Gared * Rob Stewart as The Lady (using the appearance of Khlyen} * Sarah Power as The Lady (using the appearance of Pawter Simms) Additional Cast * Jaeden Noel as Jaqobis Kin Rit * Anthony Jhade as Red 9 Guard * Kim Roberts as Ginny * Karen LeBlanc as Banyon Grey * Karen Glave as The Lady (using the appearance of Yalena Kin Rit) * Maria Nash as Luvaya * Lily Gail Reid as The Lady (using the appearance of a young Girl) * Caeden Lawrence as RAC Agent Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Adam Barken (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes